Telecommunications networks are constantly evolving to improve revenue generation by incorporating new technologies with improved features and functionality for delivering higher data rates and quality of service, while attempting to maintain or increase cost efficiencies. Thus, network operators have been considering a wide variety of new revenue-generating services, including machine-to-machine (M2M) long-term monitoring and control services. M2M services may include, e.g., traffic monitoring, fleet management, smart metering, environmental monitoring, industrial monitoring and control, etc. The number of M2M devices is expected to grow quickly as more connected device become available to consumers, and as more industries adopt M2M technologies such as sensor networks.